


Names Are Important

by megsblackfire



Series: Of Cats and Dogs and Lovers [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: ABO dynamics sorta, Implied Mpreg, Jack is a good momma, M/M, Naming time~, OCs - Freeform, The kittens are here!, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cats and dogs, it's a pain in the ass to write the names out every time, male lactation with a purpose, the usual crowd of pre-fall Overwatch agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 09:44:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12166416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megsblackfire/pseuds/megsblackfire
Summary: Jack has finally recovered enough from the birthing process for people to see the babies, but now there's another problem. It was easy to name the twins; Gabriel has enough family to pilfer names from; but the runt is much more difficult to name. Jack wants it to be important, but he can't find anything that he likes. His solution? Disney.





	Names Are Important

**Author's Note:**

> Tooth-rotting fluff, guys. That is really all this is. Enjoy

“They’re so tiny,” Jesse whispered as he stared at the kittens suckling against Jack’s stomach.

“They’re newborns,” Gabriel chuckled as he kept the bottle in his hand carefully angled.

He didn’t want to put air into his daughter’s belly as he fed her. The less she threw up after burping, the better it would be in the long run. Then she wouldn’t have to be fed again for a few hours and she wasn’t going to whimper with hunger.

“They’ll grow,” Jack purred as his tail tapped lightly against the bed. “They won’t stay tiny forever.”

Everyone was taking turns looking at the babies, oohing and awing over how tiny they were. The kittens were snuggled into Jack’s belly fur with just their white little triangle tails poking out. Gabriel was feeding the runt, keeping her head carefully elevated as she pulled angrily on the rubber nipple, squeaking angrily at Gabriel every time the milk flow stopped for even a moment. She had to be bottle fed because her sisters kept laying on her and squishing her when they fed. She’d be fine when she was a little bigger, but for now, the twins were jerks to their runt.

“And you still haven’t thought of names?” Ana asked as one of the kittens pulled away and sneezed. “Bless you.”

“Sneezy is Estella,” Jack smiled. “The piggy is Reina. We...haven’t agreed on a good name for the baby yet.”

“I still think Sarah is good,” Gabriel smirked. “Since the twins are named after my mother and grandmother.”

“My mother would have my hide if I named my runt after her,” Jack shook his head.

Estella threw up on the bed, coughing and crying as she fumbled blindly. Jack leaned forward and licked over her fur soothingly, nosing her back into his belly fur before he lapped the vomit up without hesitating. Angela, Ana, and Jesse looked disgusted, but Torbjörn and Reinhardt let out similar ‘aws’ of approval.

“What a good momma,” Torbjörn cooed.

“Cats are weird,” Jesse whined.

“You don’t want to know what he did with the placenta,” Gabriel teased as he set the empty bottle down and started patting the runt’s back.

“Ew! Ew, you ate it?!” Jesse stared at Jack in horror.

“Well, what else am I supposed to do with it?” Jack blushed. “Throw it out? That’s a good source of vitamins there!”

“Most people don’t eat the placenta raw,” Angela grumbled. “And the research on the dietary benefits are sketchy.”

Jack folded his ears down and yanked his pillow over his head. “Don’t judge me! I was on postpartum mentality!”

“Do not worry, Jack; my mates have always eaten the placenta,” Reinhardt soothed.

“As has my wife,” Torbjörn smiled. “Don’t worry; Jesse’ll eat his too.”

“Hey! I’m an Alpha, thank you!” Jesse glared at Torbjörn.

“Uh huh,” the Spitz smirked at him. “Whatever makes you feel better, kid.”

Jack peeked out from under the pillow before curling around his kittens. “Gabe?”

Gabriel set the runt down against Jack’s belly and the pup snuggled into the soft fur with a faint squeak. Jack purred and ran his tongue over his babies’ back, curling them in close to his belly. Gabriel pulled the blanket up and over his hips, hiding the babies from sight.

Everyone took that as their sign to leave the new mother in peace. Angela closed the privacy curtain, smiling as Gabriel settled down near his mate’s head and gently nuzzled him.

* * *

 

Jack nuzzled his nameless baby close. The twins were sleeping peacefully, curled up over each other with their little noses buried in his belly fur. The runt, however, was up near his chest, pressing her cheek against his shoulder. She was squeaking softly, experiencing whatever nightmares plague newborn.

“Ssh,” he soothed. “Ssh, my little one.”

The runt’s eyelids fluttered and he saw a faint line of blue behind the dark flesh before she curled up closer and buried her nose in his jaw. He purred softly and ran his tongue soothingly over her belly. His poor little baby; so young and already having nightmares.

“Hey,” Gabriel cooed as he walked around the privacy curtain. “Angie thinks we can move back to the apartment. When you’re ready.”

Jack nodded his head as he curled himself around his babies. Gabriel set their supper down on the nightstand and slowly started picking up bite-sized pieces. Jack smiled and lifted his head, opening his mouth for the offering. Gabriel set the piece into Jack’s mouth, smiling as Jack eagerly chewed and swallowed it.

“Think of anything while I was gone?” Gabriel asked.

Jack shook his head. “I don’t like any of the names I thought of,” he sighed as he let Gabriel pick their runt up and slip her into his hoodie.

She squeaked softly, curling up against her father’s chest and opening her mouth to breathe. Her dog features were most prominent when she did that, the big tongue poking out just enough to be seen past her lips. Gabriel nuzzled her gently before offering another piece of food.

“So, do we go with all those names that were submitted to us?” he asked.

“No,” Jack bared his fangs. “My babies are not part of some stupid popularity contest.”

Gabriel raised his hands. “I was joking,” he soothed. “I don’t like the fact that we were sent thousands of names even though we said we weren’t going to use civilian input.”

Jack took a deep breath and flicked his tail. “Sorry,” he whispered.

He watched Gabriel cradle their runt close to his chest. She was so tiny, covered in black and tan fur, just like her Papi. The fur would fall out as she got older, just like all babies with Cat or Dog features, but for now, it would give her a small bit of protection against the world.

“Would you…be insulted if I used a name from a movie?” Jack asked as he watched his daughter.

“Depends on the name,” Gabriel replied. “What did you have in mind?”

Jack smiled and hummed as he reached out to stroke over his daughter’s head. “ _I ask for nothing; I can get by. But I know there’s others less lucky than I._ ”

Gabriel stared at him in awe before he grinned. “Esmeralda,” he growled and looked down at his softly squeaking baby. “Esmeralda Sarah Maria Reyes-Morrison.”

Jack purred, nodding his head in approval. “Perfect,” he sighed and rested his cheek against Gabriel’s thigh. “Perfect.”

* * *

 

Jack settled down on the couch with his litter and smiled as they stared around them curiously. Their bright blue eyes took the world in with rapt attention, watching curiously as the photographers set up their equipment. The interviewer was cooing over them, his stubby little Boxer tail wagging rapidly.

“They’re so precious,” the interviewer whined. “Oh, just lookit their little tails and ears.”

Gabriel settled down beside Jack and Esmeralda immediately squirmed towards him. He scooped her up and nuzzled her, growling softly in his best imitation of a purr. She purred back, snuggling in against his chest before falling asleep immediately. The twins let out synchronized yawns before immediately passing out and snuggling against Jack’s belly fur.

“They are beautiful, Strike Commander,” the interviewer said as he sat down. “Okay, let’s get this interview started.” He tapped a few spots on his tablet before one of the floating cameras came to life and zipped in front of his face. “Hello, everyone! Tian White here with our exclusive interview with Strike Commander Jack Morrison after a month into his maternity leave, as well as his mate, Commander Gabriel Reyes. How are you both?”

“Good,” Jack smiled as the camera whipped around and zipped off to get a wide-angle shot of them. “Still waiting for the uterus to contract back to its normal size, but it’s going.”

Gabriel leaned over and nuzzled him, smiling lovingly as they shared a chaste kiss. “I have never been so happy in my life,” he said.

“Not even on your wedding day?” Tian teased.

“We signed papers in the UN building; it was hardly a wedding,” Gabriel shook his head. “But yes, happier than that. I have Jack and our babies. What could be better?”

“Good point,” Tian grinned. “You had a relatively small litter, correct?”

“Fairly small, all things considered,” Jack shrugged. “I’m an only child, so that doesn’t say much for my family’s reproductive capabilities.”

“I come from a huge family; sorry, honey,” Gabriel chuckled.

Jack stuck his tongue out playfully before he ran his thumb down Reina’s cheek. She squirmed closer, squeaking softly as she hid in the soft white fur on Jack’s belly.

“How have they been sleeping?”

“Pretty well,” Gabriel nodded his head. “Although, to be fair, Jack wakes up more than I do. He sort of has the necessary anatomy to deal with their hungry bellies. I just change diapers.”

“Which is appreciated,” Jack smiled at him. “I don’t know what I’d do without you, Gabe.”

They shared another kiss and Tian squirmed happily in his seat. “You two are adorable! Ah, I wish I had gotten to interview you sooner! Okay, but, real talk. You haven’t released the names of your daughters yet and the world is dying to know who the first official Overwatch babies are!”

Jack glanced at Gabriel before setting a hand on Reina’s head. “Our oldest; Reina Lucia Reyes-Morrison,” he said with a smile.

“Named after my mother and one of my sisters,” Gabriel purred.

“This is Estella Isadore Reyes-Morrison,” Jack smiled and scratched gently at Estella’s white cheek.

“Named after my grandmother and other sister,” Gabriel laughed.

“And the runt,” Jack smiled lovingly at his daughter. “Esmeralda Sarah Maria Reyes-Morrison.”

“Those are beautiful names!” Tian grinned widely. “And I’m sure they’re going to grow up into beautiful girls!”

“They’d better with genetics like his,” Gabriel jerked a thumb at Jack. “Lookit that face; it’s angelic!”

“Gabriel,” Jack scolded, but he felt his face heating up anyways.

“You know it’s true, Jack,” Gabriel grinned and kissed his cheek. “Although, we might have to visit your parents a lot so that they all get those adorable farmer freckles.”

“I’m going to hurt you,” Jack growled as he flicked his tail.

“Love you,” Gabriel teased and nuzzled him.

Tian laughed as Jack huffed at his mate and kissed him. Esmeralda started squirming, chirping hungrily for food. Jack quickly scooped her up and set her against his left side, helping her latch onto the nipple hidden by his thick fur. She suckled happily, burying her face into the soft fur and wagging her little stub of a tail.

“Is it difficult feeding all three of them?” Tian asked as he watched.

“Sometimes; Esmeralda’s still small compared to her sisters so they tend to just lie on her,” Jack smiled. “That’s where Gabriel comes in.”

“Bottle feeding; my other contribution to raising our babies,” Gabriel smiled.

“So it’s formula?” Tian asked.

“No; pumped milk that’s been refrigerated,” Jack shook his head. “I’m feeding them and producing more than enough milk to keep them healthy.”

“Are you looking forward to your maternity leave?” Tian asked. “A nice long vacation to get to know your babies.”

“Well, I don’t know about ‘long’, but it’s been nice being able to focus on the girls rather than worrying about my job,” Jack admitted.

“He says that while hiding a thousand datapads in the room so he can keep up to date on everything,” Gabriel teased. “The man doesn’t know what ‘relax’ means.”

“There is no such word; you made it up,” Jack stuck his tongue out at his mate.

Tian giggled before he shook his head. “Well, I wish you both the best and good health for your babies.”

Jack and Gabriel smiled, thanking Tian for his time. They bundled their babies up and carried them out of the room, Esmeralda still cradled to Jack’s stomach as she suckled.

**Author's Note:**

> Introducing Esmeralda Reyes-Morrison! My own OC that will EVENTUALLY start showing up in more of my works ^w^ You'll find out more about her later ;p for now, just know that she takes after Gabriel. A lot.


End file.
